


Stargazing

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [49]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space looks different now that she's actually been there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/618431.html?thread=85413823#t85413823) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Space looks different now that she's actually been there. Before, there was promise and excitement when she looked out into the darkness at the distant glimmers of light, but now she knows there's even more (people, government, _danger_ ) there than she ever could have dreamed. She's still not sure if that's a good thing or not.

“What are you thinking about?” Caine asks from beside her.

She turns to look at him, then back up at the sky. “The stars,” she says, maybe a little too quietly. He huffs a little, but doesn’t say anything, lets her return to stargazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
